Love of my life
by onedoe2not2iimply
Summary: a teen titans year one oneshot. Warning: slash and character death


He woke up coughing. He rolled over on his back gasping for air. His first thought was _the monster _as his eyes grew wide and he quickly sat up. Ignoring the sharp pain in his ribs. The monster was nowhere to be seen but Wally knew better than to take that for granted he was probebley coming back. Soon. Wally's Kid flash costume had big scratches in it and he could feel the blood gluing the costume to his skin. Wally looked around he saw Speedy, whose hat was long gone, all out of arrows and bow broken. He was probably breathing and didn't look to hurt. Wally turned his head again.

"Aqualad" he gasped out and his voice broke. Wally crawled over to the other boy.

"Garth?" He whispered, Garth was pale, very pale and he was bleeding a lot. Garth let out a small whimper. Wally almost let out a sigh of relief before he snapped himself out of it

"Can't relax yet Walls you still have two more left" he said to himself as he stood up on his weak legs. The first thing he saw was wondergirl's hand sticking out from a big pile of heavy rocks. Wally winced as he stumbled over to her. He began to move the rocks but to no use. He was all out of breath as he sat down and leaned against the rocks. He took Wondergirl's hand in his and whispered

"Don't worry Donna I'll get you out"

Wally tried to swallow the big lump in his throat as he got to his feet again. He winced and wrapped one arm around his ribs. He was starting to get really, really worried now. The monster could come back at any minute and all his teammates were passed out or possibly dead except one and that was what worried him most only one thing was on his mind as he straightened up and began to search. Robin, Robin, Robin. Nowhere to be seen. Wally suddenly heard a wince which made his heart flutter with hope. He ran (well tried to) towards the edge of the cliff. Wally gasped as he saw him. There on a small platform, Robin looked beaten to death but he was alive

"Rob" it came out as a faint whisper. And then he noticed that the platform Robin was on was about to fall apart. Wally's eyes grew wide.

"ROBIN!" He yelled and Robin mumbled something that Wally couldn't hear.

"Robin!" Wally called again and Robin rolled over on his back

"Robin! The platform is going to fall apart!" Robin sat up and rubbed the back of his head

"Wally?"

"Yea dude you have to get up here" Robin gave a small nod and tried to stand up. Only to fall back down

"Wally I can't I think I broke my ankle" Wally reached down.

"Take my hand and I'll pull you up" he said and Robin stood up and leaned against the stone wall. He reached up but there were still a few more inches to reach Wally.

"Wally I can't" Wally tried reaching even further down as the edges of the platform started to break.

"Jump" he said and Robin looked at him.

"Are you crazy?"

"Just do it I'll catch you and pull you up I promise Rob" Robin looked at him before looking over the edge he then looked back at Wally and reached his hand up as far as he could and jumped with his good foot.

He missed and as he landed the platform started to fall apart around him. With a panic filled expression on his face he tried jumping again. He grabbed on to Wally's hand just as the platform fell.

"I got you Rob" Wally said half smiling. Robin looked up at him with panic in his eyes

"Did you hear that?" He asked and Wally looked quickly over his shoulder

"He's coming back" Wally said and started to try pulling Robin up. Wally suddenly noticed how weak his arms were and he slipped letting go of Robin with one arm but he quickly grabbed him again. Robin looked up at him tears forming behind his mask.

"Wally …" Wally directly knew what Robin was gaining at

"No. No don't you dare" Robin looked at him with a sad smile.

"Wally I'm too heavy you have to le-" Wally cut him off.

"Don't. Dick please don't" Wally could feel tears forming in his eyes as he turned his head to Speedy's unconscious body.

"SPEEDY! Get up! Help me!" Wally called but Speedy didn't move an inch

"Roy come on! Please!" Tears were now streaming down his face mixing with the dirt.

"Wally… Let go" Robin said in a weak voice tears rolling down his face too

"No!" Wally snapped as he turned back to Robin.

" Wally it's okay"

"How?! How is this okay you'll die!" Wally yelled making one last desperate attempt to pull the other teen up.

"But if you don't we'll both die!" Robin yelled and Wally now noticed the blood trail coming from Robin's forehead as Robin raised his other hand and pulled of his mask showing his deep blue eyes.

"Wally you have to. You have to let me go and fight. Fight for the team. Wally be a leader." Wally shook his head. And grabbed Robins arm harder now noticing that Robin's gloves were long gone.

"No Robin you're the leader. The team needs you. I need you. Dick I really do I pretend that I don't but I do. Dick I do. I do" Wally said as tears kept mixing with the dirt in his face. Robin suddenly realized his grasp of Wally's arm and started slipping.

"Please no" Wally begged desperately

"I'm sorry" Robin said as Wally now only held on to his hand. Dick and Wally both closed their eyes. Dick bracing himself for the fall and Wally just waiting for Dick to slip out of his hands but not ever wanting to let go.

"I love you" Dick's eyes snapped open

"Wh-what?" Wally kept his eyes closed

"I'm in love with you Richard John Grayson" ha said and Dick swallowed and gave Wally a small sad smile.

"I love you too. I wish it didn't have to end like this" Wally opened his eyes just in time for Dick to slip fully out of his grip.

"NO!" Wally yelled as the other boy fell. He quickly closed his eyes as the love of his life hit the hard ground.


End file.
